I won't go HYung
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Dedicated to Siwon oppa  Siwon disuruh oleh ayahnya keluar dari SuJu /many typos here


Saenggil Chukkae Hamnida, Siwon

By

ArisaAdachi

Dedicated to Siwon oppa's birthday

Warn : hemm… gak tau… #plakk

Pairing : SiwThor (Siwon and Auhtor) #digeplak masa

My third fict! Yang pertama and kedua tentang Hangeng, yang ini tentang Siwon… hehehe

**Just Read!**

…

Huuftt… satu lagi konser Super Junior yang berakhir dengan sukses. Dan kini para member yang diakui ketampanannya oleh seluruh ELF di dunia sedang beristirahat sebentar di ruang rias sebelum pulang ke alam baka #plakk# pulang ke dorm maksudnya…

"Hyung…" Leeteuk menoleh ketika dongsaengnya yang paling tegap, paling cakep, paling kaya, dan paling tebal alisnya memanggilnya.

"Nae, Siwon?"

"Aku pulang duluan ya?" ujar namja bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu.

"He? Kau tidak pulang ke dorm ya?" Siwon hanya menggeleng dengan senyum yang sangat menggemaskan, "Ya sudah, hati-hati ya?"

…

Choi Siwon, namja yang dikabarkan akan menikah dengan author #plakk# maksudnya namja tegap dengan suara baritone yang imut (?) sampai di rumah orang tuanya yang mewah sekitar pukul 00.25. Sangat larut memang, tapi toh keluarga Siwon sudah memaklumi.

"Aku pulang…" Siwon menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya ketika dia melihat pria paruh baya yang selama ini dikenal sebagai appa-nya sedang duduk sambil meminum kopinya.

"Aku tidak tahu appa sudah kembali ke Seoul" ujar Siwon sambil mendekati appanya.

"Aku baru pulang sore tadi" jawab appanya singkat. Yah, appa Siwon memang rada galak dan tegas, tapi karena sifat appa-nya itulah kini Siwon tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang alim.

"Tadi aku lihat konsermu" ujar appa Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran yang sedang dibacanya *baca koran malam2! Emang ada ya orang begitu?*.

"Eh, benarkah? Terima kasih" yah, selama ini appa Siwon memang jarang menonton konser Super Junior, maklum saja, appa-nya Siwon 'kan pemilik Hyundai Department Store, jadinya sibuk.

"Hemm, Siwon, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ujar appa Siwon dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"E-eh, ada apa?" dari nada suara appa-nya, Siwon tahu kalau yang akan dikatakan appa-nya ini pastilah sangat serius.

Appa Siwon melipat korannya, lalu dibuat kapal-kapalan *author digeplak karena kebanyakan ngomong*. Appa Siwon melipat korannya, kali ini dibuat pesawat terbang *PLAKK!*.

Appa Siwon melipat korannya, lalu menyeruput kopinya pelan. Mata tajamnya menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Aku ingin kau keluar dari Super Junior"

…

Siwon sedang duduk di sudut ruangan latihan, matanya menatap ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang striptease *lagi dance maksudnya… mian, abis ini author janji gak ganggu lagi*. Meski begitu pikirannya melayang pada kejadian semalam.

Meninggalkan Super Junior?

Yang benar saja…

Haaahhh… Siwon menghela napas panjang.

"Siwonnie, kau kenapa? Kelihatannya sedang kepikiran sesuatu begitu" ujar Bunny Pink-nya Super Junior, Sungmin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung…" jawab Siwon pelan.

"Apa iya? Kau terlihat sedang bingung, kau sakit?" tangan Sungmin terulur hendak menyentuh dahi Siwon, tapi dengan cepat Siwon menghindar.

"Jangan perhatian begitu padaku, hyung… aku juga takut kalau Kyuhyun memandangku dengan pandangan ingin membunuh begitu" ujar Siwon sambil mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan psp-nya dengan kasar, sementara matanya memandang tajam ke arah Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Huh, dasar Kyu cemburuan, ya sudah sampai nanti Siwonnie" ucap Sungmin sambil meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon kembali sendiri, dan itu membuat pikirannya kembali pada kejadian semalam.

_**Flashback **_

"Keluar dari Super Junior? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau suatu saat akan mewarisi perusahaanku!" jawab appa Siwon tegas.

"Tapi appa sudah janji untuk membiarkanku melakukan apapun keinginanku selama itu tidak melanggar ajaran agama" balas Siwon pada appa-nya.

"Aku tahu! Tapi coba lihat dirimu! Kau sudah dewasa Siwon! Sudah saatnya kau mempelajari apa-apa saja yang harus seorang direktur lakukan" balas appa Siwon tak kalah tegas.

"Kalau tentang pelajaran menjadi seorang direktur, bukannya appa sudah mengajarkan itu padaku sejak kecil?"

"Tapi yang itu masih dasarnya saja, sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mempelajari inti-intinya. Karena itu berhentilah dari permainan Super Junior-mu itu, kau sudah cukup banyak bermain, Siwon!"

"Appa aku tidak bermain! Aku bekerja!" seru Siwon tegas.

"Bekerja! Bernyanyi dan menari, lalu berpelukan dengan sesama namja, itu kau sebut bekerja!" bentak

Siwon tersentak, dia paling tidak bisa berbicara lagi kalau appa-nya sudah berbicara dengan nada begitu tegas seperti tadi.

"Aku malu Siwon," suara apa-nya agak mereda, "Aku bekerja, sementara kau saling bersentuhan dengan sesame namja"

Siwon menunduk, matanya terasa panas.

"Setiap aku dan rekan kerjaku melihat acara konser Super Junior, rekan kerjaku selalu berkata, 'hei, anakmu itu gay?' bisa kau bayangkan betapa malunya aku?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, airmatanya perlahan mulai tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi, paling lama tiga hari lagi kau sudah harus mengundurkan diri dari grup TK itu!"

"Tiga hari lagi, appa?" Siwon menaikkan kepalanya, "Saat ini kami sedang banyak job dalam meyambut valentine, dan lagi… aku tidak mau keluar dari Super Junior"

"Jadi kau sudah berani menentangku!" nada suara appa Siwon kembali meninggi, "Keluar dari Super Junior tiga hari lagi" ujar appa Siwon sambil membalik tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau appa! Aku tidak mau kelu-"

Plakk

Kali ini bukan author yang ditampar, melainkan seorang Choi Siwon yang selama 24 tahun hidupnya belum pernah ditampar oleh siapapun.

"Jadi begini didikan si Jungsoo itu? Baru beberapa tahun kau bersama mereka kau sudah berani melawanku!" appa Siwon menatap tajam pada Siwon yang sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Keluar dari Super Junior, kau dengar Choi Siwon!"

Dan yang bisa Siwon lakukan hanya menganggukkan kepalnya. Satu dua tetes airmata mengalir di pipinya.

_**Flashback off**_

…

Saat ini dorm Super Junior terlihat ramai. Hari ini tanggal 9 Februari, dan saat ini mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun Hangeng, terlebih yang berulang tahun sedang berada disini sekarang.

Ya, Hangeng sengaja menunda beberapa job-nya agar dia bisa ke Korea untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, dan Super Junior sendiri sepakat untuk menunda beberapa job mereka agar bisa merayakan ulang tahun Hangeng. Tidak lengkap ber-13 memang, mengingat Kibum dan Kangin tidak berada disini sekarang, tapi semuanya tetap saja bergembira. Terutama Heechul.

Siwon menghela napas, saat ini dia duduk di sudut sambil memgang segelas minuman. Hari ini hari ketiga perjanjian dia dengan appa-nya. Entahlah, Siwon sama sekali tidak sanggup memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior. Tetapi dia berusaha untuk mengatakan semuanya hari ini.

Bukankah Siwon anak alim yang selalu menuruti perkataan orang tuanya? Tapi bagaimana mungkin Siwon tega mengataknnya di suasana seperti ini? Super Junior sudah banyak kehilangan anggota. Siwon tidak mau lagi melihat Leeteuk menangis seperti ketika mereka syuting MV Bonamana.

'Terlalu banyak tempat kosong di stage yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya, sebagai leader aku merasa tidak berguna' begitu kata Leeteuk ketika Siwon bertanya. Dan akan seperti apa ekspresi sang leader kalau dia sendiri juga mengundurkan diri?

"Siwonnie?" Siwon tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"E-eh, hyung"

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Leeteuk sambil duduk disamping Siwon.

"Emm, tidak ada apa-apa kok hyung"

Leeteuk memilih tidak bertanya, matanya memandang ke arah dongsaeng-nya yang terlihat sedang bersenang-senang.

"Kalau saja ada Kangin-ah dan Kibum-ah pasti akan lebih menyenangkan" ujar Leeteuk pelan, matanya menatap sendu ke arah para dongsaeng-nya, Siwon hanya diam tidak menimpali.

"Banyak yang bilang kalau angka 13 itu angka sial, karena itu ketika member awal Super Junior berjumlah 13 orang, kini perlahan-lahan Super Junior ditinggal oleh membernya. Kau percaya karena itu Super Junior ditinggalkan membernya, Siwon?" Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut.

Siwon menatap hyung-nya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shindong yang sedang rebutan kue tart dengan Eunhyuk, "Aku… tidak tahu…" jawab Siwon pelan, tangannya meremas gelas kaca dengan kuat, "Menurut hyung bagaimana?"

"Kalau menurutku sih tidak" jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum, "Bukankah kita tetap bersenang-senang ketika kita masih ber-13? Benar begitu 'kan Siwonnie?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk, "Hyung…" Leeteuk menoleh, "Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti Super Junior kehilangan anggotanya lagi?"

Leeteuk tidak menjawab, mata dibalik kacamata bingkai hitamnya memandang lurus ke depan, "Aku tidak tahu, memang kenapa?"

Siwon diam sejenak, ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"Begi-" ketika Siwon akan menjawab sebuah potongan kue mendarat tepat di kepala Leeteuk.

"Hahahaha! Aku berhasil mengenai Leeteuk-hyung! Itu artinya aku menang, mana kaset games yang kau janjikan, Yesung babo?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Kau yang melempar ya Kyu? Awas saja kau!" ujar Leeteuk yang kemudian berjalan hendak melempar potongan kue tadi ke arah Kyuhyun yang berusaha bersembunyi dibalik tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Siwon hanya diam, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa sangat tidak ingin berada dalam suatu situasi yang begitu rumit seperti saat ini. Hanya satu yang berputar dikepalanya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan…?'

…

"Kau sudah mengatakannya?" satu pertanyaan dari appa Siwon ketika namja itu baru sampai dirumahnya, saat itu sudah pukul 10.28 pm.

Siwon menggeleng pelan. Dengan itu appa Siwon langsung meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Manager Super Junior?"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar appa-nya sedang berbicara dengan manager Super Junior.

"Ya, anakku Choi Siwon, memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior"

Deg!

"Ya, baiklah, terima kasih, sampai nanti" pembicaraan selesai.

"Kau dengar kan Siwon?" appa Siwon menatap Siwon yang hanya menunduk, "Kau sudah bukan angota Super Junior lagi.

Siwon baru akan melangkah ke kamarnya ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Matanya melirik resah ke arah layar ponsel yang berkedip-kedip itu.

Jungsoo-hyung calling…

…

Baru setengah jam yang lalu Siwon meninggalkan dorm Super Junior, sekarang dia kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Duduk di meja makan bersama member, termasuk Hangeng. Suasana benar-benar hening. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing

"Jadi…kau memang akan keluar, Siwon?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan nada datar tak hanya itu ekspresi wajahnya pun benar-benar datar . matanya memandang lurus pada Siwon yang masih menunduk.

"Jawab aku, Choi Siwon!" semua yang berada di ruangan itu tersentak, untuk pertama kalinya Leeteuk berucap dengan nada seperti itu. Rasanya lebih baik dimarahi oleh Si Judes Heechul selama 10 jam daripada mendengarkan seorang Leeteuk berkata dengan nada seperti itu.

"M-mian… hyung" suara Siwon terdengar bergetar.

Leeteuk menghela napas, "Aku kecewa padamu, Siwon" ujarnya sambil memandang Siwon dengan pandangan kecewa yang mendalam.

"Kupikir kita keluarga, tapi kalian seperti meninggalkanku secara perlahan"

Hangeng yang berada di ruangan itu ikut merasa menyesal. Siwon masih tidak menjawab, dia benar-benar merasa sedih karena sudah menyakiti Leeteuk. Dipandanginya Leeteuk yang sedang berusaha menahan tangis, wajahnya terlihat merah padam.

Demi Tuhan, Siwon paling tidak ingin melihat salah satu orang yang paling dikaguminya memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

"Hyung, m-maafkan… aku" suara Siwon bergetar, tanpa bisa ditahan air matanya mengalir.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu, sekarang pergilah" ujar Leeteuk tanpa menoleh.

"T-tidak hyung, aku tidak mau pergi, aku masih ingin bersama hyung" Siwon benar-benar sudah menangis, "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan hyung"

"Pergilah Siwon, kau bukan anggota Super Junior lagi"

"J-jangan begitu hyung, jangan usir aku" ujar Siwon sambil mengenggam erat tangan Leeteuk. Tapi kemudian Leeteuk melepaskan tangannya. Leeteuk beranjak, dia kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak dan meletakkan di depan Siwon.

"Ini dari kami untukmu, tolong jangan lupakan kami" ujar Leeteuk lagi tanpa menatap Siwon.

"Hyung, aku tidak akan pergi, aku tetap angota Super Junior!" tegas Siwon

"Bukalah kotak itu, itu dari kami semua," ujar Leeteuk lagi

Siwon meraih kotak itu dengan enggan, dibuka tutupnya pelan. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kue tart dengan tulisan 'Saenggil Chukkaehamnida, Siwonnie' tertulis dalam aksara Korea. Siwon tidak mengerti, dia mengalihkan wajahnya pada Leeteuk.

"H-hyung, apa mak-"

"SAENGGILCHUKKAE HAMNIDA!"

Siwon ternganga, semua member berteriak seperti itu sambil tersenyum lebar, termasuk Leeteuk.

"A-apa yang…"

"Saenggil Chukkaehamnida" Siwon membalik badannya ketika mendengar suara… appa?

"A-appa?" desis Siwon tidak percaya.

"Hahahahaha… hebatkan? Ini adalah rencanaku, tak kusangka kau tertipu" ujar appa Siwon sambil mengusap rambut Siwon sambil tertawa lebar, satu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya.

"J-jadi… ini bohongan? Aku… masih member Super Junior 'kan?"

"Tentu saja" ujar appa Siwon masih sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi appa bilang appa malu pada teman appa?"

"Malu? Kenapa harus malu? Hahaha" appa Siwon tertawa sejenak, "Sebenarnya rekanku sering berkata 'kau beruntung punya anak yang dicintai banyak orang', aku tidak pernah malu, Sebaliknya aku bangga padamu Choi Siwon."

Siwon masih tidak menjawab.

"Appa jahat!" rengeknya.

"Hahahaha, maaf, maaf, ah sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Ini pesta untuk yang muda, yang tua sepertiku lebih baik membaca koran saja" appa Siwon beralih ke Leeteuk, "Nah, Jungsoo, kutitipkan Siwon-ku padamu. Jaga dia ya?" dan sebagai balasannya Leeteuk mengangguk mantap.

"Hahaha, aktingku meyakinkan ya? Sampai kau nangis begitu" ujar Leeteuk setelah appa Siwon pulang.

"Hyung jahat!"

Leeteuk hanya tertawa, diacaknya rambut Siwon pelan, "Jangan pergi dari Super Junior ya?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk, "Hyung juga jangan mengusirku seperti tadi!"

"Iya, iya, tadi kan aku hanya acting"

Siwon menatap tajam pada Leeteuk, kelihatannya dia sedang berpikir sesuatu. Dan benar saja, tak lama sepotong kue sudah mampir ke wajah Leeteuk. Kali ini tersangkanya bukan Kyuhyun, melainkan si alim Siwon.

"Let's party!" teriak sang magnae yang disambut oleh yang lain.

**THE END**

…

**A/N : ***liat jam* hee! 2.36 AM! Padahal besok sekolah tapi tetap nekat nyelesaiin fict ini sekarang… haaahh… buat Siwonnie apasih yang nggak~? *peluk Siwon*

Saia gak mau banyak omong, silakan diripiu yaaa?


End file.
